


Destiny

by sTuck_darr20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tarzan (1999)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sTuck_darr20/pseuds/sTuck_darr20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(First uploaded on Fanfiction.net)<br/>1999's Tarzan, where Tarzan meets Jane properly after saving her from the monkeys. Only exception is that it's Drarry, and one of them is female. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

“I’m in a tree with a woman who talks to monkeys!”

The shouter was pinned close to a large tree bark, his arms clinging against it with his nails clawing. His legs were slightly bent as another branch was close to his head. If his legs stretched, he was sure that he’ll either hit his head, or bend it in a very uncomfortable position. Oh, why did this happened to him? Throughout everything that happened since he’s been here, this had to be the ultimate reason why his heart was racing enough to burst.

Especially...the woman.

Or, what is really a woman?

The being was incredibly strong; as well, athletic and intelligent at the tricks and abilities it was able to do on those tree branches, inside that tearing apart log due to their combined weight, and the tight grip on the vines to break their falls – just looking at them was enough to know it was as painful as rope-climbing in gym class. Just more environmental. Next thing he knew, the thing was...talking to the monkey. As in, speaking their language so easily. It just freaked him to the core, and he just had to get away.

Only to pause when she, or whatever it was, turned to him, and grabbed the drawing that was sticking out of his pants.

Which was also the whole reason why he was in this position.

All he did was drew a picture of a baby monkey, eating a seeded fruit. It was so cute, that he couldn’t help but stop following the people he was with. He just had to draw a picture of the little guy; it was the only time since he got into the jungle where he ever saw an animal this close up. But, then again. It had to be second place, cause that same monkey ended up on his shoulder and saw the drawing itself with a curious look on its face.

Until that little rascal stole his journal, containing the drawing, and started ripping out pages that had other written details before getting to it. It was tough at first on getting it back, but tricking it was the only way for him to get the drawing back. The monkey soon started crying, but he was not all that impressed by the action; like he would fall for something that pathetic.

Well...until its parents came. Along with other family members alike.

Soon after he ran off, and was saved by the stranger. Right until he got away, more concerned on getting back to the camp. Oh, his uncle and friends must be so worried on his sudden disappearance. Who knows what they can do just to find him? For all as he knew, they might harm an innocent creature for thinking that he was harmed by the creature!

He soon shook his head. No, no. They wouldn’t dare harm a creature for his sake, especially when there wouldn’t be proof in the area.

He took a deep breath, and exhaled it. Now, let’s focus. He’s up at a gigantically towering tree, where getting back down was by the multiple branches other trees had, but his fear out bested him on fearing he’ll get hurt. He soon sighed once more; heights were never his thing. He soon looked ahead, where a large branch was only a few inches below him, with a maybe suitable length for him to get to the other side. As well, looked quite big enough to hold a large gorilla. So, that would be it: he’ll go to that branch, and see what will happen next. With a good grip, he let his foot out to reach it.

“Oh, I can’t do this...”

His foot then touched the thick branch, causing him to go through a comfortable spilt. The realization kicked in when he looked, “Oh! Oh, this is good! This is really good!”

Soon, the man used his hands on the bark he laid on before, and let his other leg go to the thick branch.

“Okay, how about- “He brought his hand back, reaching the second branch, but his hand slightly slipped before placing his hand back.

“Okay, let’s try something else... Now, if I just pushed hard enough, I should be able to get on the branch. Yes, that should do it! Alright then..., 1, 2...” He pushed up, his body up in a vertical direction. He was so close! But, sadly his balance wasn’t there and couldn’t come when he propelled his arms, and ended up back in his original position. So, there he is now: instead of leading against the tree bark, he was right in the middle of the two trees with his hands and feet holding him up.

Things sure turn out great for him.

“Oh, it can’t get any worse, can it?” He questioned—

CRASH!!

BOOM!!

His eyes narrowed, as the sudden rain started pouring down right, giving the jungle its unanticipated shower. Or his surplus shower. He sighed before dropping his head down with his eyes closed, “Obviously it can.”

His eyes were closed, as he let the rain soak through his civilized, but perfect for the jungle clothing that was now close-fitting to make his skin wet; as well his already ruined hair was soaked by the strong-hitting condensations. Now, what he was going to do? His uncle wasn’t here, and neither were his friends; and no way he could call for help, as a wild animal would possibly come and kill him easily. Oh dear, he’s screwed. Might as well suffer up here until his limbs give out.

He then opened his eyes, and widen at the sight below.

The stranger was back.

“DAAAHH!” He shouted, his instincts caused his arms to push up, but his balance wasn’t there yet. “Woah! No— “

With surprising effort, the stranger climbed on the bark and used its index finger against his chest. His awkward position was paused, until he was pushed by a single, and simple touch. “Oh!”

His butt landed on the second tree, having him sit on the branch and begun blinking in surprised. Only to freak again, when the being was on the same branch as his. Instantly, he scooted back with his eyes widen in shock.

“Stay back! D-don’t come any closer!” Now that he was close to the being again, it was clear that she was definitely a woman. As well his own species, much to his shock. The woman then started crawling over to him, her back crouched while walking on both hands and feet.

A woman. Walking on _hands and feet_.

If his mother knew about this, she would have fainted right after reading the sentence.

His heart started racing when she was getting close to his person. What the bloody hell was wrong with this woman? Other than her teared, and damp coffee clothing – which looked positively dreadful while looking somewhat similar to a two-piece swimsuit – and her hair dripping wet and unconditionally disheveled. Ever heard of a brush and comb, lady?

“Please, don’t!” He then begged, his bare foot – thanks to the monkey who stole his boot. And it was his favorite – was pressed straight against her... well-toned stomach. He can easily feel her abs as they are visible to his sight.

Who exactly was this woman? And how long was she in the jungle?

Her eyes soon went towards his foot, and immediately grabbed it. He blinked at the action, “Wait. Wha-what are you doing?” She soon started messing with his toes, making the cursed sensation that he despised the most arrive.

Tickles.

“Ah-ahahaha! Oh, p-please nooo!” He said, starting to laugh with his eyes closed. How he hated the tickles, as well being unable to stop it himself because the sensation was strong on him. The woman looked curious as she stared at the face of the laughing male. What was he doing? What was he wearing...? What’s under there...?

“Oh, please don’t! G-get off! Get, get— “His eyes slowly opened, and turned to the woman. Seeing her pulling his pants waist. “GET OFF!”

Without a care, he kicked the woman by her chin, having a few inches away from him. Giving him plenty of time to curl himself up, turning sideways while glaring at her as a soft blush of embarrassment appeared. How dare she tried to look in his trousers! Doesn’t she have any manners?! Oh, if his mother was here she would give this...this...animal a good lecture about being a civilized woman!

The ‘animal’ shook her head rapidly, her long and knotted hair spraying some of the water out, before looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “It’s what you deserved.”

All of a sudden, the woman soon narrowed her eyes and crawled back. This woman wouldn’t stop, does she?! Oh, where was his uncle when he needed him?! He soon waved his fingers at her, his face still stern and serious. Though, his heart was pounding in fear. What did she want?!

“Now, you stay away from me, like a very good wild woman,” he demanded in a calm tone, but that didn’t stop her as she got closer.

“Staay.” She was getting closer, and adrenaline was making his heart burst soon. “I’m warning you.”

WHAT’S WITH HER?!

“My uncle wouldn’t approve of your actions!” He warned, while she scanned the appearance of his face, as if he was completely mute and letting do what she wanted. Now, he was familiar with some men and women doing the similar actions back home, but at least _they_ had a civilize personality! She doesn’t even seem to know what personal boundaries are! Any closer, and would do something he will regret later on.

“No, no! Madam, that is quite enough!” She cupped his face, her thumb softly stroking his cheek. What was he to her, merchandise?!

That was the breaking point.

“How dare you!” He swung his hand, going to smack her cheek. While hoping internally that it would get her out of this possible trance she was having. He was close—

But she was quite fast.

She grabbed his wrist before he was inches away of hitting her.

“Wha--?” It was the only thing he could think of saying as he looked at the woman with shock and confusion. And now that he did that, he looked at her with curiosity just like when he sees an interesting plant.

Despite the horrible locks, the tattered clothing, and the noticeable muscles she gained all over, she was quite...beautiful; as well, looked like she was his age now that he thought about it. Her curious eyes, staring at his ruined glove, were a loving shade that could match with the most polished gem, taken cared of for any type of jewelry. Her eyes blinked once before her other rough hand – despite looking similar to a woman’s back home – had her fingers touch the ring finger, where the tip was ripped from the attack, and gently pull the glove off his hand.

What was she doing? It was just a glove, even though it was one of his favorites. His large, vanilla hand was soon revealed, her curiosity growing stronger in her eyes as she stared at it.

After placing the glove down, she lifted her hand again... and pressed it against his palm.

In comparison, her hand was quite small and rough against his large and smooth one. However, both hands were quite warm at the touch while his heart raced once for a whole different reason on it. Her gem eyes soon looked up to him, and he did the same.

Before, she looked and acted as an animal.

But now..., she was a beautiful and curious young woman.

All of a sudden..., he felt an attraction to her. Something he never felt before. Sure, to the items he would love to buy if he had enough, but this... this was something else. He has never met another woman as strange, strong, and beautiful as her back home. Heck, if there was any woman that was like her, her owners would most likely be given brochures for schooling, on being a proper woman. But, that didn’t matter; he was far from home, and was quite close to this wild woman.

Mostly because she was getting close again, but this time her eyes showed questioning that he couldn’t answer.

As he wasn’t sure what to do, he just made himself vulnerable: his arms placed to the side, his chest slightly out, and his head turned away with his eyes closed.

“Um...oh.” He wasn’t sure what was happening – he did refuse to look – but his heart raced once when he felt something warm against his chest. Right where his heart was. The strange woman placed her ear there, surprised by the sound coming from his chest.

Just like hers.

She soon slowly pulled back, and gently grasped his cheeks. His eyes shot open as he was pulled down, “Oh dear. Oh dear, oh dear! Oh dear!” He soon blushed brightly as his face was pressed quite close against her...pardon himself, her _bosom_.

And quite large and warm he added, that was making him a bit uncomfortable.

Now, if his _father_ knew about this, he better hoped that she was his wife because of it! Talk about major embarrassment over flowing his system...

But that didn’t seem to bother her, much to his surprise until he figured she wanted him to hear her heartbeat; could explain why she smiling at him. Soon, he gave her a sheepish smile in return while gently pushing her off him, “Hmm. Yes, that’s quite a lovely heartbeat. It’s very nice.”

Trying to calm down his blush, he started smoothing out his damp hair.

“It’s very nice.”

He nodded at her words, “Oh, thank you, but I can’t do anything about it on this humidity though— “

Wait.

Did she...

He looked up to her, letting go of his hair, “Did... did you _speak_? And I thought all this time you were just some wild, strange... thing.” He was impressed to hear her voice, which was quite nice and mature for her age. He was now more interested in her now, as he turned to her and put himself in a good position. “Why didn’t you tell me? I’m honesty quite curious of who you are, and I would love to— “

His rapid speech was stopped by two gentle fingers against his lips. He understood, and just stared at her for what she would do.

She soon cleared her voice, while pressed her curled fingers (oddly similar to a gorilla’s) above her chest. “Hari.”

He narrowed his eyes in confusion. What?

She moved her feet – also odd that she was on her toes the entire time after he pushed her away – and went a little closer to him, but still gave him space. “Ha-ri.” She opened her mouth a little more to get better clearance to him.

“’Hari’,” he repeated, having her do animalistic grunting in approval. Hari... Hari!

Oh!

That must be her name!

“Oh, I see,” he then said, getting more interested as he smiled to her.

“’Ohisee’?” She mimicked his speaking, now looking excited. “Hari- “She used her hands on her chest before touching his shoulders. “Ohisee!”

He blinked at that. What she... Oh! Oh, what an interesting one she is.

“No, no, no. No,” he then said, confusing her as she removed her hands from him. He then cleared his throat, being the proper man he is. “I’m Draco.” He brought his hand out, as if he wanted her to speak.

“No, no, no. No.” Was she seriously mimicking his voice now? She cleared her voice, “I’m Draco.” She then brought her hand out the same way.

She either was mocking him...or been in the jungle longer than he thought.

“No, no. Draco- “He touched his chest. “Hari- “He touched hers. “Draco.” He touched his again, then blinked when she gently grasped his chin. “Draco,” she repeated in a soft tone, making him blush softly while smiling a little.

“Exactly.” Hari was indeed an interesting woman.

POW!!

Both of them were alerted by the sound, Draco with surprise and Hari with stern curiosity. Wherever it was, it was quite close!

“Riddle!” Tom Riddle, the man he hired to protect him; as well the only man in the group that had loaded guns for a reason Draco didn’t seem to understand. But, he never pushed to ask him. Hari crawled over, and held onto the thick branch with one hand and foot, and held a large vine with her other hand without any failure or loosening.

POW!!

“Riddle!” She soon repeated, now amazed at the sound. Draco, already standing up, looked at the girl.

So far, he could tell that she has no human relation background, but so far has strong intel on being an animal.

A gorilla, and nothing more, by how her fingers and toes were successfully curled as they held. Just like Draco’s hands, and only them, were capable of doing.

“Quite brilliant,” he murmured. “Um.” She looked up at him, her excited expression never changed. “Can you take me...to my camp?”

POW!!

Wow, was she amazing at mimicking! She did just as the gun shot was done.

“Yes, Riddle, wonderful.” She soon climbed up, and wrapped her arm around his waist.

“Um!” He instantly wrapped his arms around her neck. “Can’t we walk instead? Um, can’t we—CAN’T WE WALK?!” Without a warning, and a good hold around him, she was able to get them off the branch, and swing with the thick vine.

“CAN’T WE WAAAALK?!!” His voice echoed in the jungle, as she let go of the vine and to another one without fail. Her smile never left her face as they swung.

Oh, yeah. Hari was definitely an interesting woman. And he hoped to get to know her soon.


End file.
